Don't Stop The Music
by StormtrooperofLove13
Summary: A!U G!P Santana - Quinn Fabray is a junior at Yale and has a jerk boyfriend. Santana Lopez is a senior at Yale and is famous by her player ways. When they meet, Santana knows Quinn is different but there are way too many guys who try to sweep Quinn off of her feet. Will Santana be the one to stay with Quinn? Summary sucks, I know, but give it a chance! Very, very OOC! Q S OTP
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, guys! So, this is my first fanfiction and I really hope you guys like it! This will be completely in Quinn's POV and it's totally AU. Thanks for reading this! Read and review, please :D**_

 _ **P.S: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Quinn's POV**

"So, Marcus, did you understand the fundamental theorem?" I ask Marcus, a Chemical Engineering student who hired me to be his Calculus tutor.

"Yeah, Quinn." He smiles, "You're an amazing teacher."

I blush, "Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you." He gives me a soft smile.

"Well, let me know when you ace your test." I tell him as I start gathering my things. "I need to go now because I also have a test next week."

"As if you need any studying." He grins, "I've heard that you're the best student of your class. You'll be an amazing engineer when you graduate."

"Thank you." I smile. "I really hope so."

"You're heading to class now?" He asks me.

"Uh, no." I tell him. "I'm going out with Puck."

"Oh, right." He says, visually upset.

"Yeah." I smile apologetically, "Well, I'll see you around."

He just nods and smiles as I walk towards my boyfriend's Range Rover.

"Hey, princess." He kisses me when I enter his car.

"Hey, babe." I smile at him.

"So, uh, this was the last class with him, right?" He asks me.

Last week, Marcus tried to kiss me after I finished teaching him about the integral calculus. When I told Noah, he wasn't very happy about it and told me to stop teaching Marcus. We had a fight because I told him that I won't stop helping someone who needs me just because he wants me to.

"Yes, it was." I tell him. "But if he fails, I'm gonna keep helping him."

"What the hell, Quinn!" He exclaims with an angry tone, "I don't want you alone with this guy."

"And I already told you that I don't care." I reply in a cold tone. "You don't tell me what to do and you never will."

He looks at me with a furious expression, "You totally just killed my mood to go out."

"Well, then take me back to my dorm." I tell him with an eye roll. "I rather be studying than putting up with you and your nonsense."

"Screw you, Quinn." He hisses. I just roll my eyes again and ignore him.

After half an hour, we reach my dorm and, as I'm about to get out of Puck's car, he grabs my arm.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" He sighs, "I just, I don't like that all the guys hit on you, Q."

"I'm tired of telling you that I don't care about them." I tell him. "If I wanted any of them, why would I still be with you?"

"I know, baby." He runs a hand through his Mohawk, "I'm just afraid I'll lose you to one of those pricks that are always hitting on you."

I sigh, "You gave me a promise ring to take care of that, remember? I always show it to the guys that try to flirt with me."

He leans over to kiss me. "I hope they get message eventually."

"Uh, Gabriel invited me to a party tonight, do you wanna come?" I ask him.

"Uh, I-uh, I can't." He says. "Remember I'm almost failing on one of my classes? I got myself a tutor and we have a meeting in a couple of hours. I hope you're not upset."

"Not really." I smile softly. "You know I totally support studies and I'm really proud that you're trying not to fail."

"Yeah." He smiles then pecks me. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Lunch?"

"Yeah, lunch would be great." I kiss him one more time before getting out of his car. "See you later."

He speeds down the road and I start walking towards the building. When I enter my room, I see my roommate, Elizabeth, reading a book by her bed.

"Hey, Quinn." She greets me without taking her eyes off of her book.

"Hey." I reply. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Alex?"

"I probably should." She sighs, "If I was still going out with him."

I frown, "What do you mean? You've been waiting for this date since you met him."

"That bastard is a fucking player, Q." She says sadly, "I was going to the library to ask him where we were going so I could know what to wear and stuff, you know? But on my way there, I saw him making out with some slut."

"Really? I'm sorry, Beth." I go over to her bed and hug her.

"I was starting to _really_ like him." She mutters. "He was so sweet, I thought he really liked me too."

"If he doesn't feel the same way about you then he's a poo head who doesn't deserve you." I tell her. "You're funny, smart and hot. What kind of guy doesn't like a girl like that? You can do much better than him."

"Thanks, Q. You're a great friend." She smiles. "Why do you still say 'poo head'? You do realize you're 21, right?"

I chuckle, "You know I don't like swearing. Drastic change of subject: do you wanna go to a party tonight?"

"It depends." She says, "Whose party is it? It's not an engineer's, is it?"

"No, it's not." I tell her, "It's Gabriel's. What's your problem with engineer's parties?"

"Well, you guys don't speak in English when you're together." I roll my eyes upon hearing this, "Plus, you're the most boring people I've ever met."

"So not true." I pout, "You're jealous that we're totally cool and funny."

"Yep, sure am." She says sarcastically. "Anyways, who's Gabriel?"

"Gabriel Sinclair." I tell her. "He's a friend of a friend of a friend of mine."

"Why would a friend of a friend of a friend of yours invite you to a party?" She frowns.

"Because this friend of a friend of a friend of mine kinda has a crush on me." I explain.

"First of all, I don't think I've ever said, or heard, the word 'friend' so many times in one single sentence." She says, "Two, how the hell do you do that? I mean, every guy that meets you, falls in love with you."

I frown, "They don't fall in love with me, they just develop a crush on me."

"And you don't dump Puckerman's ass." She says rolling her eyes. "You can have any guy you want, someone better than him."

"You know that I like him." I reply.

"You also liked that high school boyfriend of yours, Chris." She says, "You broke up with him because he had no future. Puck's just the same."

"No, he's not." I tell her. "I mean, he studies at Yale."

"Because his dad is an important politician." She says annoyed, "He's only here because of the people his dad knows and you know that. He's as stupid as a door."

"Please, don't insult him. He's my boyfriend." I say in a not so convincing tone.

"Anyways, what time is this party starting? I'm _so_ in!" She grins. I smile at her and get out of her bed.

"It's 6:15 p.m. now." I tell her after I check my phone. "He said the party should be at full swing around 8 p.m."

"Enough time to look smokin' hot." She smirks and I shake my head, laughing. "I'll shower first." She runs to the bathroom and locks the door.

"Okay, dweeb." I put on some Debussy to play and lay on my bed to take a nap because I know she won't be getting out of the bathroom anytime soon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After we're both ready, we head to the party in Beth's car. She turns on the radio and we sing along to it. 15 minutes later we get to Gabriel's building. Beth parks the car and we see a lot of people in front of a gorgeous building.

"Is he rich?" Beth asks amazed as we admire the building.

"He drives a Ferrari, so yeah, he is." I reply equally amazed.

"Let's go." She pulls me by my wrist.

"How are we going in? I mean there are lots of people here." I frown. "I think we need to go to the end of that line."

"Seriously?" She asks. "Damn!"

I chuckle and head towards the end of the line.

"Quinn Fabray?" I hear someone calling me so I turn around and see a blonde guy with unusual big lips.

"Yeah." I answer confused.

"Come with me, I'll take you inside." He says. "I'm part of the security staff."

"Shouldn't I go to the end of the line?" I ask him.

"You don't have to." He says, "You're on the 'E.V.I.P' list."

"E.V.I.P.?" I repeat his words, "What is that?"

"Extra V.I.P." He explains.

"Really?" I exclaim, "You hear that, B? I'm an E.V.I.P! You still think engineers are boring?"

She rolls her eyes playfully and we start heading towards the main entrance.

"Okay, ladies." The security guy, Sam, as someone called him, says. "Just push the penthouse button and you'll arrive at your destination."

"Thanks." We say at the same time, smiling at him. He only nods in response.

After a couple of minutes, we reach the penthouse and Gabriel is standing in front of the elevator.

"Hey, Quinn." He greets me, "You remember me, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do, Gabriel." I smile, "Thanks for inviting me."

"I'm glad you came." He says softly, "Cam told me you almost never go to parties."

"Yeah, I don't have the time, you know? I have a scholarship to maintain." I smile, "This is my best friend, Elizabeth Harrison."

"Hello, Elizabeth." He extends his hand, "Gabriel Sinclair. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She replies politely.

"Gabe!" A male voice says from behind Gabriel. "You're not going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Nathaniel." Gabriel says. "It's so good to see you, cousin."

"You're really weird." Another guy says, "You saw each other a couple of weeks ago."

"Daniel!" Gabriel says, "I missed your humor." They hug too.

"Good evening, ladies." The blonde boy with blue eyes, Nathaniel, says. "I'm Nathaniel Archibald, Gabe's cousin."

"Nate, this is Quinn Fabray and this is her friend, Elizabeth Harrison." Gabriel says, "They both study here at Yale."

"Nice to meet you, Nathaniel." I say with a smile. The way he is looking straight into my eyes makes me blush a little.

"So, Quinn, what's your major?" He asks.

"Uh, Mechanical Engineering." I say proudly.

"Impressive." He says, "We have a genius amongst us."

I blush again and only smile in response.

"What about you, Elizabeth?" Daniel asks.

"Law School." She replies with a smirk. "And you?"

"I don't study here." He says, "I'm majoring in English at NYU."

"And I'm in Columbia's Business School." Nathaniel says.

"Daniel is my cousin too, Quinn." Gabriel says, trying to join the conversation again. "He's the black ship of the family."

"Why is that?" Beth asks him.

"Our grandpa is a controlling old man." He says, "I just don't let him tell me what to do with my life."

"Bad guy, uh?" She says, obviously flirting with him.

"Daniel Humphrey? Bad guy?" Nathaniel says with a grin, "If you read one of his stories, you'll see he's a total softie."

"You write?" Elizabeth asks him and they start their own conversation.

"So, Quinn." Nathaniel starts, "Mechanical Engineering, huh? I'm really impressed."

"Thanks." I blush, "I love everything about it."

"I bet you do." He says, "You have to really love it to do all that math and physics, right?"

"Yeah." I grin, "I've always loved Math and Physics. I totally have a crush on Nikola Tesla."

"He must've been pretty cool to get you to have a crush on him." He jokes.

"He was." I say.

"Uh, Quinn." Gabriel makes another attempt to join the conversation. "Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"No, I'm fine." I politely decline.

"Okay then." He looks down for a second before his cellphone starts ringing, "It's grandpa. Excuse me."

"Damn." Nathaniel says sadly.

"What?" I ask him.

"Wanna bet ten dollars that grandpa is going to tell us to go to NY right now?" He says.

"No, thanks." I smile. "How do you know that?"

"He always does that." He says.

"Nate, we gotta head to NY." Gabriel says as he comes back. "Grandpa said that we're having dinner with the mayor."

"See? I told you." Nathaniel tells me with a grin. I see Gabriel glares at him. "Let's go then."

"I'm sorry about this, Quinn." Gabriel says apologetically, "I wanted to spend some time with you."

I almost frown but that would be too rude, "It's fine. Really."

He sighs, "I guess I'll see you around."

I nod, "Definitely." He pecks my cheek then leaves.

"I really wanted to stay here talking to you." Nathaniel says, "You're different from all the girls I've ever met."

I blush and smile because I don't know how to answer that. He grabs my hand and kisses its back.

"I really, really hope to see you soon." He says softly, his blue eyes looking at my hazel ones.

"Me too." I mutter.

"I won't ask for your number, though." He says, "Quinn Fabray, majoring in Mechanical Engineering at Yale's School of Engineering and Applied Sciences."

I chuckle, "I guess you already have a lot of information."

He nods, "Hopefully enough to find you again."

"I believe we're being kind of dramatic." I grin.

"I agree with that." He laughs, "I have to go now or else Gabriel is gonna be real pissed."

I nod and wave as he leaves.

"Interesting…" Beth starts, "You're still smiling even if he's already gone."

"I don't need to talk to you." I tell her playfully, "I'll get myself a drink. Want one?"

"Not really." She says, "Daniel is already doing that for me."

"Someone's not coming back to the dorm tonight, huh?" I say with a smirk.

"Yeah." She grins, "Take the keys to my car, just in case."

I laugh and start going to the bar.

"Hey, can I get you something to drink?" The bartender asks.

"Yeah, I'll have a coke." I smile and he frowns. "With no alcohol, please."

"You're at a college party, with free booze and you're not going to drinking alcoholic stuff?" I hear a sexy, raspy voice behind me. I turn around and see a beautiful Latina.

"I'm not really into alcohol." I tell her, "I mean, sometimes I drink beer but not very often. It's kinda disgusting but sometimes it's not. I just don't feel comfortable with drinks and stuff. I'm rambling. I'm Quinn."

She turns her head to the side and smiles, "I'm Santana."

"Nice to meet you." I smile at her, "You study at Yale?"

"Nice to meet you too." She smiles brightly, "And, yeah, I do. Are you a transfer student? No, an international student?"

I chuckle, "No, I've been here since my freshman year. I'm currently a junior."

"Really?" She asks, "I can't believe I've never saw you before. You're gorgeous."

I blush. Hard. "Thank you."

"And you're totally cute." She smiles, making me blush even more. _Who is this woman and why is she making me feel like a high school girl when her crush compliments her?_

"Stop making me blush." I tell her playfully.

"Why? You look even prettier." She says staring into my eyes, "And your eyes, they're really captivating."

I blush once more. _Oh man, it's going to be a long night._

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **So, did you like it? I hope so! Please, review and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate that! Tell me if I should keep writing it :D**_

 _ **#JeSuisParis #PrayforParis**_

 _ **Xoxo,**_

 _ **StormtrooperofLove13**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to update this but I was busy studying for my finals (I'm going to college in two months!)! I was going to upload this yesterday but I went to this amazing place called Praia do Morro Branco (at Beberibe, Ceará, Brazil) with my girlfriend to celebrate our two years anniversary so I was kind of busy. Sorry about that :P I want to thank everyone that liked this and reviewed and favorited and followed it! Thanks so much! I'm really happy that you all liked it and I really hope you enjoy this chapter :D**_

 _ **P.S: I forgot to mention that Nathaniel and Daniel are from Gossip Girl, because I really love that show, but this is not a crossover :D (I don't know if I'll include any other characters in this story, though) | Elizabeth is an OC that looks like Cara Delevingne (I love that girl, especially since I found out she's the DJ that hosts Non Stop Pop FM on GTA V!)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, neither its characters. Gossip Girl is not mine, neither its characters. If I owned Glee, Quinntana would've been SO endgame.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"So, Quinn, what's your story?" She asks me.

"Random much?" I say playfully, "It's not an interesting story. I mean, it's just an ordinary story."

"I believe you're anything but ordinary." She says, looking into my eyes, "C'mon, I want to know everything about you."

I chuckle, "Why?"

"Because you'll have to spend all night with me if you tell me your whole story." She says with a shy smile. _She's so cute!_

"Well, I'm Quinn, as you already know." I chuckle, "I'm 21 – barely legal – and I'm from this small town called Lima, Ohio."

"I've already heard of this town before." She says thoughtfully, "I think it was in a show choir competition in Chicago, three years ago."

"You're talking about the New Directions. My old high school's glee club." I tell her, "You were there?"

"Uh, yeah." She says, "My ex-girlfriend was competing there with her team but I don't remember if they won or not."

"No, they didn't. It was my team that won." I say proudly. "What was the name of her school?"

"Our school." She corrects me. "We were from Riverdale Country School, in New York."

"Riverdale? Isn't it one of those really expensive private schools?" I ask her and she nods sheepishly. "Cool."

"So you're a singer, huh?" She says with a smile.

"Not really, but I was great when I had to do all the 'aaahs' and 'ooohs'." I joke and she chuckles. "But I was the best of the cheerleading team."

"Cheerleading? That's pretty cool." She says, "You sure kept the toned body."

I blush once again, "Thanks. You also have a great body."

"Thank you." She smiles, "I wasn't a cheerleader but I've always liked to stay fit."

"Me too." I tell her, "Whenever I gave a math problem for my teammates of the math club and they couldn't solve it, I would make them run some laps."

"Wait, cheerleading and glee club is acceptable but cheerleading and _math club_? How did the popular kids let you do that?" She asks.

"Well, I was the president of an anti-bullying club at my school." I tell her, "We had a zero-tolerance policy towards bullying, so people were allowed to do pretty much what they wanted and no one would mess with them because of it."

"That's really nice, Quinn." She says with a smile, "If every school was like that, a lot of young people's lives would've been saved."

"I know. I fought a lot to banish bullying in my school." I tell her, "It wasn't easy but my fellows and I managed to accomplish our goal."

She nods with an impressed expression on her face, "You seem like you're a very intelligent woman."

"I don't like to brag but I scored 2nd place in the International Physics Olympiad when I was a senior in high school." I say proudly.

"You're pretty amazing." She says clearly impressed, "You're like the walking proof that one shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I mean, you're gorgeous yet you're super smart."

"Thank you." I say, "You must be intelligent too, I mean, you go to Yale, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in Law School." She tells me, "But I wouldn't be so sure about this 'going to Yale classifies you as smart' thing. I have a friend that is so dumb that it hurts my head when I talk to him and he studies here."

I laugh, "I also know someone who doesn't deserve to be here."

"Yeah, they're just taking the spot of someone who actually wanted and deserved to be here." She says. "Anyways, tell me more about yourself."

.

.

.

.

.

"I mean, I have nothing against clowns but who the hell leaves their family because they fell in love with a freaking clown?" I say.

"Your mom, apparently." She jokes, "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really." I tell her, "I already got over it."

"What about your dad? How did he deal with it?" She asks.

"He was really sad, depressed even." I say, "She was his first love, his high school sweetheart. He thought they would spend the rest of their lives together, living happily ever after."

"It must've been hard on you, huh? A divorce is horrible not only for the couple but for the child as well." She says, "How were you feeling through it all?"

"Well, at first I just couldn't keep the image of them together out of my head. It haunted me for a long time."

FLASHBACK

" _So, Brittany stood you up again?" Chris, my best friend, asks me._

" _Yeah, she said that she's much too old to go to a 'stupid fair'." I tell him sadly._

" _Quinn, why are you still dating her? Your relationship with her hasn't been working for months now!" He says. "We've been friends for about three months and I still haven't seen you guys acting like a couple, you barely see each other, and she barely talks with you!"_

" _I love her, Chris. You know that." I tell him, "We're just going through a difficult phase."_

 _He sighs, "Quinn, you know you're my best friend and you also know that I have deep feelings for you, why can't you leave her and give me a chance? I know you felt something when we kissed that other night."_

" _You promised that you would never mention that again." I hiss._

" _I just can't help it anymore! I can't stand the way she treats you, Q. She acts as if you're not even her girlfriend anymore. I mean, how can you avoid someone for 3 months even if you go to the same school, participate in the same clubs and live in the same neighborhood?" He says._

" _Chris, I told you that maybe something's happening in her life and she just doesn't want to share it with me. Maybe that's why she's been so distant." I tell him_

" _It doesn't make sense, Quinn! Why can't you see it? You deserve better and you know it!" He exclaims._

" _I can't leave her." I say sadly, "She's the first girl I've ever had feelings for and that must mean something, I know it."_

" _Yeah, it means." He says, getting annoyed. "It means that you're not lucky with relationships. I mean, first Bruce and now this? Maybe life has been trying to tell you that you'll still find the right person. Maybe I am that person and all you need to do to see if I'm right is give me one chance. Nothing more, nothing less. Just one chance to make you feel loved and special."_

" _Look, this is not a conversation to have here." I sigh, "Can't we just enjoy ourselves tonight? I could really use some fun."_

 _Frustrated, he nods. "But promise me you'll think about what I just told you. Please."_

" _I promise you." I say and we hug._

" _Hey, isn't that your mother?" He says as we break apart. I look over to where he is pointing and nod._

" _Yeah, I forgot to tell you that she got a temporary job here." I explain, "My dad brought her here last week and he said that she absolutely loved it. He said that it had been a while since he last saw her this happy so he told her that they were looking for someone to work at one of the shooting booths and she immediately asked to take the position."_

" _Well, then let's go say hi to her." He says and takes my hand as we go over to where we saw my mom. "Before you say anything, friends_ do _hold hands."_

 _I chuckle and shake my head but I don't let go of his hand. Even if I don't want to admit it out loud, I know I have feelings for Chris._

 _We approach the tent that we saw her getting into and when we enter it, I let out a scream._

" _OH MY GOD!" I say, "What the hell are you doing, mom?"_

" _Quinnie, this is not what you're thinking." She says._

" _This is exactly what I'm seeing. You were making out with that stupid clown." I hiss, "How can you do this my dad? He's always been good to you, he's so whipped that he does everything you ask him to."_

" _It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything." She says with tear filled eyes._

" _No, it wasn't just a kiss. If I hadn't interrupted, you'd probably be having sex with him right now." I yell, "That's why you were so excited to work here, isn't it? Oh my God, you couldn't even hide your happiness in front of me, in front of my dad. We thought you were so giddy because you had found your place in the world but you the only thing you found here was a good fuck."_

" _I am still your mother, Quinn!" She says angrily, "Don't talk to me like that."_

" _Shut the hell up!" I yell, "Don't expect me to respect you. You're nothing but a cheating whore."_

" _Calm down, babe." Chris whispers softly in my ear._

" _Hey, I won't let you talk to her like that in front of me. She's your mother, young lady. Show her some respect." The stupid clown says angrily._

" _And who the hell gave you the right to talk to me?" I snap. "You're disgusting. You helped this woman destroy her family, destroy her marriage!"_

" _My marriage has been destroyed for quite a while now, Quinn." Judy says, "There is no love in that relationship anymore."_

" _Is that so? Because my dad still loves you as much as he did when you guys started dating." I say, "He even bought you a 14 thousand dollars ring as a gift for your wedding vows renewal. How can you do this to him? You disgust me. I'm ashamed to say you're my mother. And you know, I've always had a feeling that you're not a good person. I should've listened to my instincts, I mean, how many children have a bad feeling about their mom, huh? I'm glad that I never allowed myself to get too close to you because that way I'll suffer less when you leave. But my dad? That's a completely different story, I can't even imagine how he'll feel about this. You're not worthy of him, you're not worthy of anyone. I hope you spend the rest of your life unhappy with this stupid, worthless clown, regretting what you're doing to me and to my dad."_

 _When I finish, I barely have time to register what's happening. Next thing I know, there's a SLAP sound and my cheek is burning as hell._

" _Oh God! Quinn, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do this but you deserved-"_

 _I interrupt her by slapping her. "I'm not sorry for this. You deserved it. I'm not going home tonight to give my dad the privacy to have this conversation with you. You better tell him everything." With that I leave, with Chris right behind me._

" _Hey, princess, do you want me to take you to Brittany's?" He asks softly._

 _I shake my head, "Can I sleep at your house tonight?"_

" _Of course you can." He says and puts his arm around my shoulders, "My parents are out of town tonight so we can sleep in my room and cuddle until you feel better, okay?"_

 _I give him a small smile, "That would be great."_

END FLASHBACK

"I can't even imagine how you must've felt seeing it." Santana says, "Thankfully, my parents are still together, they're so in love that it's disgusting."

"Love is not disgusting." I tell her. "It's the best feeling one can feel."

"Until one gets their heart broken." She says, "So, you and your best friend, huh?"

I blush, "I really loved that guy. After that night, I told my girlfriend what had happened and she said 'I'm sorry Quinn but I'm not in the mood to listen to your girly drama.' Right then I knew I had to end that relationship so I went to Chris' house and did what I wanted to do for months: I had sex with him. After that, I broke up with Brittany and started dating him."

"And now you're engaged." She says, "That's cute."

"Engaged?" I frown, "Oh! You mean this ring?" I show her my hand and she nods, "My stupid boyfriend gave this to me so people would know that I'm 'taken'."

"That's…primitive." She says slowly. "I most definitely didn't peg you as the type to let a man define you."

"Oh, believe me when I say that I don't." I tell her, "I only let him believe he does. I only wear this thing when he's around so he can't bother me about the guys that hit on me."

"He should worry about the girls too." She says with a smirk.

"And I should get rid of this thing." I take the ring off of my finger and throw it away. "Oops."

She chuckles, "How are you going to explain that to Chris?"

"Uh, he's not my boyfriend anymore." I tell her.

"My God, I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"It's fine. I also got over that." I tell her with a smile.

I feel my phone buzzing in the pocket of my dress, indicating that I got a new text.

 _ **From: Beth 3**_

 **Bitch u better find yourself a ride home b/c this bitch is gettin' laid 2nite!**

"Son of a…" I mutter.

"Are you alright?" Santana asks me.

"Yeah, it's just that I came to this party with my best friend and she just told me to find a way to go back to our dorm because she left with someone." I tell her.

"I, uh, I can give you a ride." She offers, "I'm driving and I came alone, so I'm free to take you home."

"That would be great." I tell her, "Thank you."

She smiles, "It's not a problem."

The walk back to her car is in silence. When we get to the parking lot, she picks up a key and unlocks her car. When I see the red car that just got unlocked, my mouth falls open.

"That's your car?" I ask surprised.

"That's my _baby_." She corrects me with a proud smile, "Birthday gift from my dad."

"I don't usually swear but, _damn_." I slide my hand through the hood of the car. "This is a 2015 Ferrari 458 Spider, isn't it?"

"It's official now: you're flawless." She tells me, "You're gorgeous, funny, smart, incredibly humble and nice. _And_ you like cars!"

I blush, "Actually, uh, cars are the main reason that influenced me to choose my degree."

"Which is…" She says.

"Mechanical Engineering." I tell her.

She raises her eyebrows, surprised. "I really thought you were in Med School or something."

I chuckle, "Seriously, Santana, this car is amazing."

"Thank you." She says, "I really love this car…I don't think I'll ever want another one. Until this one's not working anymore. Hey, do you wanna drive it?"

My eyebrows shoot up as I hear this, "Are you serious? Of course I want to!"

"All yours." She says as she hands me the keys. We hop in and I start the car.

"Oh my God!" I say excitedly, "Can you hear this engine sound? It's giving me goosebumps!"

She laughs, "Can you be any more adorable?" I blush and start driving to my dorm.

"So, your dad gave it to you as a birthday gift?" I ask impressed, "The best gift my dad ever gave me was an iPhone 4s, which I still use."

"Uh, dad likes to give me nice stuff." She says, shyly, "What is it that your dad does for a living?"

"He owns a car shop." I tell her, "He's the other reason why I chose Mechanical Engineering, actually. He'd teach me car stuff and let me help him with clients' cars. It was pretty great. I learnt a lot with him. What about your father?"

"Uh, let's not talk about me tonight." She says, "I want to get know _you._ "

"C'mon, it's only fair that you tell me at least this." I pout, "I told you so much about myself tonight."

"That pout is not going to work on me." She says.

I keep pouting, "Pretty please, Sanny!"

"You're going to be the death of me." She mutters and I blush. _Stop blushing so much, Quinn. You're going to explode anytime soon._ "My dad owns a few petroleum refineries in Texas and Abu Dhabi."

"Petroleum refineries?" I ask surprised, "Cool."

"Yeah." She says quietly, "I don't really like to talk about myself, you know."

"Why not? You seem pretty nice to me." I say.

"It's just that, uh, people tend to get close to me because of my dad's money." She says, "So I try to avoid talking about me to see if that way I can make real friends."

"You don't have to do that with me." I tell her honestly, "I'm not interested in money at all. My dad never went to college; he didn't even finish high school, so things were always a bit rough as I grew up. I never had fancy stuff and my dad always taught me that money is not important. He would always say that as long as you have love, you don't need much money, only the necessary to pay your bills."

"Your dad sounds like a wise man." She says.

"Yeah, I'm really close to him." I tell her, "I'm proud to say that he's my best friend."

"That's nice." She says, "I'm close to my dad too but I have a stronger bond with my mom, she's the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"I thought that it was me." I say playfully. _Is this considered as flirting? Hm, don't think so._

"You own the third place of that ranking." She says, "The second place belongs to my grandma."

"Cool!" I giggle, "At least I've made it to the top three."

She chuckles, "Soooo…you said that you and Chris are not together anymore?"

"My God, that's what I call an abrupt change of the subject." I joke, "Yeah, we broke up on the last day of high school, actually."

"Must've sucked, huh?" She says, "Your boyfriend studies at Yale?"

"Yeah, he's a senior too." I tell her, "He's majoring in Political Science. Okay, this is my stop." I stop the car and turn to look at her.

"I thought you would make my baby fly." She says playfully.

"I like to be a careful driver." I tell her, "Thank you for trusting to drive your car."

"It's not a big deal." She smiles, "Can I ask who's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, although you probably don't know him." I explain, "He's a transfer student. His name is Noah Puckerman."

"Noah Puckerman? As in Puck?" She asks surprised, " _You_ date _him_?"

I nod, "You know him?"

"Yeah, we share a few classes." She says, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." I smile.

"Next time I see him, I'm gonna let him know that I'm totally planning on stealing his girlfriend." She says seriously, staring right into my eyes.

When she finishes her sentence, I can't hold back the smile that appears on my face. I feel like I have butterflies inside me. _Gosh, what's happening to me?_ I can feel my face burning with the blush that has appeared.

I shake my head, still with the stupid smile on, "Uh, I don't know that to say. I guess I'll see you around?"

"You certainly will." She grins, "What do you say about lunch tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I can't." I tell her apologetically, "What about Monday? If you don't have classes, that is."

"Monday it is then." She says, "Thanks for tonight, it was pretty cool."

"How come? I was talking about my life all the time." I tell her.

"And I was interested the whole time." She smiles, "I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, I hope so." I grin and stare back at her. I know I probably shouldn't but I decide to lean over and kiss her cheek. "Good night."

She smiles stupidly, "Great night." I chuckle and get out of her car.

 _Crushing on her after meeting her for one night? Nice going, Quinn. Wait. You have a boyfriend. You can't crush on her or on Nathaniel or anyone else. Damn it. I think my time at Yale has just got more interesting._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this! I'll update sooner this time, I promise! :D**_


End file.
